My cup of tea
by KITI.S2
Summary: Who said that university was everyone's cup of tea. University is the place for tears, love and all-nighters. But what happens when you put Mikan's past and future in the same place. Will it be Mikan's cup of tea?


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gakuen Alice, although I wish I could be part of that world

 **Summary** : Who said that university was everyone's cup of tea. University is the place for tears, love and all-nighters. But what happens when you put Mikan's past and future in the same place. Will it be Mikan's cup of tea?

 **This is my first story so I hope you like!**

On this fine morning, the sun peeked through Mikan's baby blue curtains, as it lit up her bedroom. As the world woke up and prepared for their morning; the brunette girl was peacefully sleeping in her double sized bed. Unlike her peaceful bedroom, mechanical noises were heard in the living room, as her best friend prepared her Baka gun 7.0.

"Mikan, wake up"

Without waiting for any response from the brunette, she walked toward the sleeping girl and readied her Baka gun 7.0.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"WHAT... HOTARU YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO WAKE UP" Mikan dug her head back into the pillow after realising it was only her best friend.

"I asked once, and I won't repeat myself, our Uber will be here in 15, so get ready"

Mikan paused for a minute to comprehend what her best friend said before she cried, "15 MINUTTEE!" hurryingly she got out of bed and ran into the shared bathroom to brush her teeth.

 **XXX**

On the side of the world, someone else was struggling to get out of bed too.

"SUMIRE, get your ass out of the bed, we need to buy some things and clean, they're arriving soon" Nonoko yelled, as she tried her best to wake up her childhood friend. They had a day to clean the house up and prepare the two spare rooms for the new arrivals.

Whilst Nonoko tried to physically shake her awake, it was futile. Anna was already cooking up a solution to wake up this princess from her deep slumber. Upon smelling the newly baked pancake drizzled with honey and blueberry, Sumire shot out of bed to the only bash into Nonoko head.

"OMFG, Nonoko what the flip was you doing, I know I look beautiful in my sleep but you don't need to be this close to my face" Sumire cried as the two girls held their red forehead

"Oh please, dream on"

"OMG, I think you broke my nose"

"Oh Sumire, stop being so dramatic, you aren't a princess"

"Girls, the pancakes are ready, we still need to finish up cleaning"

"Guys, it's only Hotaru and Mikan returning, it's not like prince charming is coming to stay with us, why are we torturing ourselves in cleaning," Sumire said as she sat herself down in her pink pyjamas

"Sumire, do you want to feel Hotaru grasp when she sees this state." Anna declared as the girls followed her gaze at the two large bedrooms which were occupied with shopping bags, cooking books and chemicals.

 **XXX**

"We're back guys!" Mikan joyfully ran into the house, as Hotaru followed behind her whilst rolling her eyes.

"We missed you two so much" Anna replied, as they ran into a group hug after being separated for 5 years.

"So, girls are you ready for tonight, its fresher's night" Sumire screamed as the other girls cheered for their night ahead, except Hotaru who went ahead to check her new room.

After their initial catch up, the girls gathered in Sumire room, as they started to prepare for the night. Whilst the girls started unpacking their makeup and their outfits onto the bed and the dressing table, Sumire shrieked "AHH."

She had finally remembered what she stumbled upon a few days ago "DID YOU KNOW, our seniors in our course are so MELTING HOT"

"melting hot? Seriously Sumire, who says that" Nonoko spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Lame" Hotaru replied as she brought out her micro robot to apply her foundation to her face. Everyone sweat dropping as they looked at what crazy inventions their best friend made

"It's been less than an hour, and I already want you to go back to London" Sumire grumpily stated as she realised that Hotaru would be the death of her remarks.

"Talking about London, Mikan did you meet any cute guys? Any boyfriends?" Nonoko and Anna curiously asked as they finished off each other sentence and giggled at each other.

Silence echoed through the house, as the three girls curiously waited for all the gossip. There the only reply was Mikan dropping her foundation brush which hit the wooden floor.

"SAKURA, spill the beans" Sumire was growing impatient at her best friend's reaction

"She's dense, who would like her" Hotaru quickly answered on her best friend's behalf before they investigated any further

"WHATTT NO WAY, but Mikan is so pretty," Nonoko said, shocked by what Hotaru said

"haha… I'm sorry guys, but I just stayed with Hotaru since we joined school late" Mikan nervously answered as she recovered from the question and went to retrieve her brush from the ground.

"That's fine Mikan, there's plenty of guys here, I'm sure you don't need to worry" Anna softly spoke as she picked up her eye concealer from the dressing table

"I wish, I never meet any" Mikan whispered sadly, careful enough that Hotaru heard but not the rest of the three girls.

 **XXX**

A few dorms down, there were five boys that were chilling in their living room, as they competed in their new brought Wii game. In this large communal room, the walls were exposed to the raw brick works, as the TV was positioned in the centre of the room with bean bag and sofa circulating the television.

"Man, where are the chicks in my life" Koko cried, as he lost the round once again

"Stop thinking about chicks and we might win a game for once"

"Kitsu you're just bad at this game" Koko defended himself, as his pride got stamped on "Should we do our traditional bet tonight"

All the boys looked at one another as a few of them whistled among themselves whilst Yuu worriedly looked at them

"I don't think we should, these are freshers after all so we should be nice to them" Yuu timidly spoke on behalf of the mature men in this world

"Aww Yuu, are you too scared to lose against me" Koko squeezed Yuu cheeks, as he tried to taunt him

"At least I wasn't the that lost the bet last time" Yuu quickly snapped back at Koko.

"Natsume, are you joining in?" Ruka asked out his best mate who was too busy reading the new edition of his manga

"Hn"

' _When does Natsume miss out on a chance to meet some ladies'_ All the boys thought as they sweat dropped of their best mate's winning streak in getting all the girls he wanted.

 **XXX**

As the ladies stepped into the club, the music was blaring with a sea of students already dancing on the two floors. Looking at one another, the five friends giggled as they chained each other hands, they pushed their way through to the cloakroom. After checking in their coats, they followed the multi coloured flashing lights which were seaming through into the corridor. They made their way to the bar to get their first drink where Sumire already started flirting with the charming bartender who served their 5 Sambuca shots.

Unknown to the girls, Natsume and the boys were already seated on the top floor which overlooked the bottom floor dance floor and the bar. Koko's eyes landed on at the five girls that were taking their shots, a grin crept over his face, as he already picked Natsume's first target.

"Oh Natsume, why don't you show us how it's done. I choose that girl in the rough dress next to the bar" Koko confidently announced, as all the boys followed his gaze and whistled at the sight of the girls.

"Hn, easy" Natsume assumed as he pushed his hand into his pocket as he headed towards the girls, keeping an eye on Mikan, checking her curves and features. Oh, boys how wrong he was

"OMG, girls, it's our song, WHEN I GROW UP!" Nonoko screamed at the top of her lungs as she dragged the girls by their hands into the dance floor. As the five girls formed a circle, they danced and laughed at how much they have grown since they last danced to this song in elementary school.

As Mikan moved her hips to the beats of the song, a pair of hands snaked around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. Mikan's back was facing his back making it difficult to see the face, she spun around to only face his deep crimson eyes. Although it was dark with constant flashing lights, Mikan could clearly see the crimson eyes as she stared in awe.

' _I didn't know red contacts were in trend'_ Mikan thought

' _Tch, as expected, nobody can resist'_ Natsume disappointedly thought, as he decided to carry out his dare. He leaned further into Mikan side, as he licked her ear and seductively whispered, "you're mine"

SHOCKED

All colours drained from Mikan's face, as she let the situation sink into her head

"WHO THE FLIP DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LICK ME… DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY YOU PERVERT" Mikan shouted onto the pounding music, as she grabbed Natsume' s hand to turn him around and catch his attention

"What, do you want more litt-"

SLAP

THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING MY STORY

I hope you liked it and want to keep reading

 **Please support my story by reviewing or following it, as I would really appreciate your feedback!**

\/


End file.
